Feuer der Hölle
by miss titcha
Summary: Deux jumelles entrent dans la vie des Tokio Hotel, c'est ça les familles recomposée. Mais elles cachent un lourd secret qui peu couter cher...Je suis dévorée par les feux de l'enfer
1. Prologue

**Auteur: **Miss titcha

**Titre: **Feuer der Hölle (_feu de l'enfer_ en allemand)

**Diclaimer:** les groupe ne m'appartient pas gnagnagna, mais les jumelles sont à moi huhu

**Rating**: M violence /!\

**Note:** Voilà, la nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite pendant les vacances (j'en suis déjà au chapitre 6 mais je vous les met pas tous d'un coup, c'est pas drole XP) On sent pas trop le surnaturel et l'engoissant pour le moment, faut attendre le chapitre 4 mais bon, faut bien tout mettre en place avant! J'attend vos avis et vous êtes sages je vous met le premier chapitre demain!!

**Feuer der Hölle**

**Prologue**.

-- M'man !! Chuis rentré !!

Un jeune homme, châtain, plutôt bien bâti (ndla : carrément oui !!), t-shirt imprimé, jean et lunettes noirs, accrocha le blouson en cuir qui reposait nonchalamment sur son épaule au porte manteau de l'entrée et s'avança vers la cuisine. Sa mère était en train de se battre avec se gants pour les retirés tout en essayant de maintenir un téléphone contre son oreille. Il sourit ; elle lui avait manquée.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, comme en témoignait la chaise restée devant le placard encore ouvert, mais ses grands yeux verts et son sourire chaleureux vous réchauffaient le cœur en quelques secondes. Elle avait emprisonné ses longs cheveux cendrés en un chignon lâche qui laissait courir des mèches sur son visage et ses épaules.

-- Je te rappel, d'accords…Moi aussi. Au revoir !

Elle déposa un des gants sur le plan de travail avec un sourire satisfait et raccrocha. Elle se retourna et :

-- Aaaah !! Mon dieu Georg, tu m'as fait peur !

Le combiné venait de s'écraser par terre mais elle se jeta quand même dans ses bras, serrant son fils contre son cœur. Lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-- Tu as encore grandit non ? Ou bronzer ? Non c'est pas ça...

Elle tourna autour de lui, marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de s'écrier :

-- Tes cheveux !! Tu les a recoupés comme l'année dernière, j'aime beaucoup. Tu as du goût mon fils, conclu-t-elle avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

-- On se demande d'où ça vient, c'est ça, la taquina Georg.

-- Mais tu dois être épuisé, va t'asseoir ! Tu as faim ? Soif ?

-- M'man…

-- Une sieste peut-être ?

-- Maman !

-- Oui mon fils ?

-- Calme toi.

La maîtresse de maison soupira en le regardant de haut en bas et le reprit dans ses bras en murmurant un chaleureux « Bon retour à la maison. »

OoOoO

-- Mon chou ?

-- Hum ?

Le châtain se redressa sur le canapé et se décala pour laisser une place à sa mère. Celle-ci semblait chercher ses mots…

-- Tout va bien ?

-- Oui ! C'est…Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Voilà, de-…Depuis un certain temps je…Fréquente quelqu'un et…Lui et moi avons envie de…de passer au stade supérieur en…en…en vivant ensemble.

-- Mais c'est super M'man !!

-- Vraiment ?

-- Depuis le temps que je te dis qu'il te faut un homme dans ta vie pour quand je suis en tournée, rigola-t-il.

-- Idiot !

-- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-- En faite…Je l'ai connu un peu avant que tu partes en Europe, c'était…mon dentiste…

Georg ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire devant l'air gêné de sa mère.

-- Mais je voulais ton accord parce que…Il a deux filles et…Si on vit ensemble les choses vont changer et…

-- Maman, je suis grand maintenant, j'arriverai à te partager ! Et puis j'ai 20 ans, et on ne peut plus dire que je vis vraiment ici.

-- Tu as toujours ta chambre en tout cas. Et son bazar !

-- Oui mais ça…Et quand aurais-je l'occasion de le voire ce prince charmant ?

-- Georg !!...En faite je les avait inviter à dîner ce soir…Tu devais rentrer plus tard et je…Mais je vais l'ap-

-- Surtout pas ! C'est parfait ! Ne t'en fais pas. Surtout que demain les gars risquent de venir squatter, faut qu'on s'organise nos vacances.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire radieux et souffla un « merci » plein d'amour en repartant vers la cuisine.

OoOoO

-- AAAAL ! HINAAA !! Vous êtes prêtes ?!!

-- On arriiiiiive !

Le quadragénaire s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux adolescentes qui venaient de dévaler l'escalier.

-- Doucement les filles… !

Il ne restait plus grand-chose des petites blondes sage et émerveillées d'il y avait une dizaine d'année. L'adolescence les avait rendues pleines de vie, c'était sûr, mais peut-être un peu trop et du haut de leur mètre soixante-dix, elles se transformaient souvent en de véritables piles électriques. Tenant à se démarquer de la foule par leur audace et leur excentricité, elles avaient optées pour un caractère extraverti et spontané quoi qu'un peu trop trempé.

Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'elles soient sorties de la salle de bain un jour, l'une les cheveux décolorés jusqu'à en être blancs, l'autre teint entre le rouge et l'orange.

-- Dis P'pa jpeux conduire, supplia Aléa tout en remettant en ordre ses courts cheveux opalins.

-- Nan moi !! T'as conduit la dernière fois !

-- C'est pas vrai !

-- Si c'est vrai !! T'as fait l'allé retour !

-- Parce que tu dormais !

-- Et ben même, c'est mon tour.

Elle se fusillèrent du regard avant de se retourner vers le père en criant d'un même voix un « Papa !! » rageur en quête de soutient.

-- Bon, Hina fait l'allé cette fois et Al le retour. C'est bon là ?

Hina tira la langue à sa sœur en entamant une danse de la victoire tandis que l'autre faisait mine de bouder.

-- Dépêchez vous maintenant, on va être en retard.

-- Oui oui !!

Et elles repartirent en courant, sautant dans leurs chaussures puis dans la voiture sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une veste. L'homme soupira malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et les rejoint.

--Tu conduits comme un pied chère sœur. Fallait les laisser passer les piétons, se moqua Al depuis la banquette arrière.

-- Je conduit très bien, rétorqua l'intéressée. Et puis d'abord y avait pas de passage piéton !

-- Si Hina, soupira leur père. Mais concentre toi sur ta route s'il te plais, je ne voudrais pas que nous plante dans le décor à dix kilomètres de l'arrivée.

La jeune fille fit la moue et monta le son de la musique en commençant à chanter. Sa sœur la suivit rapidement malgré le soupire exaspéré de leur géniteur. Il ne restait que dix kilomètres..

OoOoO

_Alors? Je vous avais dit, pour le moment rien d'anormal!! lol Reviews please_


	2. Rencontre du second type

**Note:** Bon, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'on va comprendre pourquoi j'ai mit un ratting M...Mais profitez de rire, ça risque de changer dans quelques chapitres. Mais j'ai rien dit!! U.U Enjoy!

**Chapitre 1 _: rencontre du second type _**

Georg essaya pour la cinquième fois d'enlever les traces noirâtres incrustées dans la table de la véranda mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait vider la moitié de presque toutes les bouteilles du placard à produit ménager, réduit en miette une éponge mais ça ne partait pas. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il envoya valser sa deuxième éponge à travers la pièce et essuya rapidement le plastique pour y coller une nappe colorée. Personne n'irait vérifier l'état de ce qu'il y avait dessous de toute façon !

-- Tu t'en sors mon chéri ?

-- Oui oui M'man !

C'était une belle fin d'après midi. Le soleil d'été avait tapé toute la journée sur les vitres de la véranda et il y régnait désormais une chaleur agréable ; une légère brise s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte, donnant sur un jardin simple et chic. Le four laissait s'échapper une odeur délicieuse de lasagnes (ndla : miam !!!) et sa mère ne lui avait jamais parut aussi heureuse depuis un moment. Les invités n'allaient pas tardés.

Le châtain sorti sur le perron, se retourna un instant pour regarder la belle villa qu'il avait offert à sa mère l'année précédente et s'avança dans l'allée. Ce calme lui faisait un bien fou après les derniers mois qu'il avait passé. Leur tournée avait été énorme, certes, mais il n'avait pas vu sa famille plus de trois fois cette année et il en avait besoin avant de retourner en studio pour un troisième album.

Il fut sorti de ses pensés par un bruit de moteur accompagné d'une musique poussée bien trop forte. Il ne la reconnu que lorsque la voiture passa devant le portail et que les sons de la basse vinrent tambouriner dans sa poitrine ; des sons qu'ils ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir passé des mois à les jouer…

Il sourit quand il entendit le véhicule se garer près de la clôture et des portes claquer dans de grands éclats de voix.

-- Maman ? Je crois qu'ils sont là…

-- C'est pas vrai ?!! Va ouvrir mon chou, je suis coincée dans mon tablier !!

Son sourire s'élargit, mais il attendit que la sonnette retentisse pour daigner aller ouvrir. Flemme quand tu nous tiens !

En le regardant partir, sa mère se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du le prévenir d'un petit détail…

OoOoO

-- Ich bin daaaaaaaaaahaaaaa !!

-- Hina par tous les saints, regarde ta route !!

-- Ich bin daaaa, wenn du wiiilst !!

-- Et Aléa ne l'encourage pas !!

Les deux adolescentes rirent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de chanter.

-- Calmez vous un peu on arrive, tenta de s'imposer le quadragénaire.

-- Du bist nicht alleeeineuh !

-- HINA TIENS LE VOLANT !!! Et gare toi ici. Baissez cette musique bon sang, on s'entend pas parler !!

-- Calme toi mon papounet, rie la conductrice. Ca va te faire des rides d'expression après et tu seras pas tout beau pour ta chériiiie !

-- Hina, soupira-t-il…Coupe le moteur et descendez. Et essayez d'être un peu sérieuses… !

-- Mais oui papa, tu nous connaît, lança la deuxième avec un grand sourire.

-- C'est bien pour ça ! Aller, bougez vous.

-- Di tu crois qu'il y sera pour une fois ?

-- Qui ça, s'étonna l'homme.

-- Bah, Georg, répondit Al comme si c'était une évidence.

-- J'en sais rien. De toute façon je vous ai prévenues, pas de crises d'hystérie !

-- T'en fais pas, je saurais la tenir, se moqua Hina.

-- Tu peux parler hein, se renfrogna l'autre avant de l'imiter : Bill ! Bill ! Oh Biiiiill !

Elles se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que leur père les supplies de se taire et sonne, un brin nerveux.

Le portail s'ouvrit quelques minutes après sur un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année et il ferma les yeux, attendant le pire…

-- Oh…Meine…Gott…

-- Al, regarde moi, s'empressa d'ordonner sa sœur. Respire. Aller inspire un bon coup…et eeeexpire ! Voilà. Recommence…Iiiiinspire…Et quand tu deviens bleu tu t'arrêtes !!

La jeune fille éclata de rire sous l'œil mauvais de sa victime et leur père se passa une main sur le visage.

-- Bonjour jeune homme. Je suppose que vous êtes ce fameux Georg…

-- Et vous devez être le fameux dentiste, sourit son vis-à-vis.

Le châtain détailla son invité de haut en bas, notant l'attention visible qu'il avait mit dans le choix des vêtements, à la fois décontractés et chics. Il croisa son regard azur et légèrement gêné, remarqua la fossette que formait son demi sourire et les épis qui empêchait tout apprivoisement de ses cheveux noirs et bouclés.

-- Je vous en pris, reprit-il finalement en s'écartant.

OoOoO

-- Kamije (ndla : prononcez Camille), s'exclama le brun en entrant sous la véranda, tu es resplendissante !

-- Jann (ndla : faut prononcer Yann. J'ai trouver ce prénom dans une fic et j'aime bien XD), je t'en pris, rougit l'intéressée sous l'air moqueur de son fils. Mais, asseyez vous ! Les filles, j'vous ai fait des lasagnes !!

-- Trop cooooooll !!

Elles vinrent lui coller deux baisers sonores sur les joues avant de s'écrier :

-- On sort l'apéro !!

Et de ce ruer dans la cuisine pour rapporter verres, bouteilles et surtout paquets de gâteaux sous le regard désespéré de leur père. Georg commençait à se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait manquer et que ces deux filles étaient devenues presque aussi proches de sa mère que lui…Il souriait devant leur vitalité mais au fond une pointe de jalousie serrait son cœur.

-- Mais je suis bête, s'exclama soudain Jann en se tournant vers le jeune homme, je ne t'ai même pas présentées les jumelles!

-- Han c'est pas sérieux P'pa, se moquèrent-elle depuis la cuisine ou elle se battaient pour un paquet de chips.

Hina en ressorti d'ailleurs le fameux paquet dans les mains, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-- Voici Hina, et sa sœur s'appelle Aléa.

-- AL !!! hurla l'intéressée en rattrapant sa sœur. On dit Al !

-- Comme tu voudras, ne pu s'empêcher de rire le bassiste.

Une fois attablés, il en profita pour les détailler un peu mieux. Elles se ressemblaient vraiment et seule leur couleur de cheveux, pour le moins extravagante, les différenciait. Elles avaient les yeux légèrement en amande et d'un noir profond, un petit nez de souris et des lèvres rouges cerises. Hina avait poudré ses paupières en rouge et souligné le tout d'un épais trait d'eye-liner noir tout autour de ses yeux –à la manière de Bill, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de penser-, ses cheveux à peine plus long que les sien mais fortement dégradés étaient laissés lâches et indisciplinés. Cette négligence reflétait à merveille son style vestimentaire : pantalons larges et tee-shirt superposé à un sous-pull à manche longues (ndla : look skateur en gros…), toujours dans les tons rouges orangés.

La deuxième donnait une image plus sage, plus naturelle. Elle était à peine maquillée, ses cheveux très courts, faiblement laqués, s'hérissaient légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête tandis que deux mèches plus longues encadraient son visage laiteux. Elle avait enfilé une robe courte aux tons pastels sur un jean classique, effilé en bas. (ndla : THE block de description -.- j'aime pas ça . )

On avait un peu l'impression de se trouver devant l'affiche d'un de ses films américains où

les anges et les démons descendaient sur terre. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se réintéressa à la conversation.

-- Et ce foutu prof voulais pas me laisser entrer !! « La porte de l'amphi est fermer, plus personne ne rentre », gronda-t-elle avec une voix niaisarde. Houu ! J'ai cru que j'allais le bouffer ! J'voulais juste récupérer les clé d'Al moi !

-- D'un côté t'aurais du le suivre ce cours, se moqua sa sœur.

-- Ouais mais non, je suis plus inscrite pour c't'option. Je le supporte plus le prof !

-- Oh ben il est pas mal…

-- Moui si tu le dis…Je savais bien que t'avais des goûts de merdes de toute façon, lança la première en haussant les épaules.

-- Les filles, intervint Jann avant que d'autres répliques ne puisse sortir de leur bouches, on se calme.

-- Bref, repris Hina, je suis retournée à la maison mais j'étais toujours coincée dehors sans clés alors qu'il faisait moins douze.

-- T'exagère, on était à peine à zéro. Et puis la prochaine fois prends tes clés ET ton cerveau !

-- Gnagna !!

-- Et ben, sourit Georg, je suis pas trop dépaysé avec ses deux là. C'est comme ça pour tous les jumeaux ou je les attire ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers le châtain pour lui tirer la langue.

-- Moui c'est bien ça, se moqua-t-il, les mêmes.

-- M'en fou je prends sa pour un compliment, fit mine de bouder la colorée.

-- Oh oui Bill !!

-- Arrête avec ça !

Et elles se chamaillèrent à coups de chatouille sous les yeux rieurs des trois autres.

OoOoO

Le repas ne se finit que tard dans la nuit et quiconque aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur aurait pensé à un repas de famille comme les autres. Les jumelles et Georg avaient entamé une bataille de mie de pain alors que leurs parents riaient tous seuls à cause des deux cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient la table. Le courant semblait donc passer plus que bien entre les deux familles.

-- Jann tu vas pas rentrer dans cet état !

-- Mais c'est mes filles qui conduisent, rassura le dentiste. Y'a pas de soucis à ce faire ?

-- Je préfèrerai que vous restiez pour la nuit…

-- Kamije arrête de t'inquiéter, elles sont à deux semaines de passer leur permis, sobres, majeures et vaccinnées ! Hahaha !

-- GEEEEEEEEEE' ! Laisse moi te faire des coueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettes !!

-- Sobres tu dis, se moqua la femme. Aller, vous dormez ici et pas de mais. Je vais ouvrir le lit pour les filles.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'ami où son fils peinait à tenir éloigner de ses cheveux l'élastique que brandissait Aléa.

-- T'as perdu ton pari alors tu fais ton gage, un point c'est tout, grondait-elle.

-- J'ai pas perdu c'est Hina qui a tricher !!

Ne voulant pas vraiment savoir quel genre de pari ces trois là avaient pu faire, elle se contenta de les virer de la pièce et ouvrit le canapé pour faire le lit.

-- On dors là, demanda la décoloré.

-- Oui. Il est tard et je crois que personne n'est en bon état pour conduire dans cette maison.

-- Chouette !!

Et elle partit en courant prévenir sa sœur.

-- Ca ne te dérange pas mon chou, s'enquit Kamije en se retournant vers son fils.

-- Mais non, sourit-il en s'adossant au cadre de la porte. J'l'aime bien ce Jann…Et puis même si ces filles sont complètement folles je devrais survivre !

-- Idiot ! Vien m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Ils finirent de mettre les draps et sa mère le prit impulsivement dans ses bras :

-- Je suis si heureuse que tu t'entendes bien avec eux. Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur à choisir…

-- Je suis contente que tu es trouver quelqu'un Maman. Et s'il te va alors je l'accepte aussi.

-- Merci mon fils…Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-- Toi aussi Maman…

OoOoO

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi de mes jumelles?? Et attendez de voire c'que ça va donner quand ils seront là les 3 autres gignoles!! Enfin, j'attends vos avis XD_


	3. Hallo, du stehst in meiner tür

**Note**: Han chui DESOLEEE!! J'ai carément oublier de poster le week end dernier!! J'me suis maudite des heures dans le train mais bon, j'pouvais plus trop y faire grand chose. Je suis vriament désolé pour celles qui attendent!! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!! Merci pour vos reviews (gagaaa)

****

**Chapitre 2 : _Hallo, du stehst in meiner tür_** (_Salut, tu es devant ma porte_)

Il était plus de quatorze heures quand les jumelles émergèrent à la cuisine, en pyjama –elles avaient pris l'habitude d'en laisser un ici au cas où -, les yeux à moitié fermés et s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour marcher à peu près droit. Elles lancèrent un « salut » pâteux à Kamije qui s'affairait autour du lave vaisselle et se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise.

-- Je vois que vous gardez les bonnes habitudes, sourit Mme Listing.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse mais elle n'en attendait pas vraiment. Elle se contenta de sortir du placard, de la brioche et le pot de nutella.

Georg entra à son tour et se reteint d'exploser de rire devant les deux…épaves (!!) qui squattaient sa table.

-- Maman, les gars vont peut-être passer. On a rendez-vous avec David pour trouver un coin tranquille pour les vacances.

-- Vous partez longtemps ?

-- Non, juste une semaine et demie en Août normalement, histoire de prendre le soleil avant de retourner en studio.

-- D'accords. Je dois sortir avec Jann mais si tes amis veulent rester tu ne te gênes pas, hein !

-- Comme d'hab' Maman.

Il fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone et parti dans sa chambre. De leur côté, les deux endormies clignaient des paupières pour essayer d'analyser ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

-- Kamije, appela leur père depuis le salon, tu es prête ?

-- Je finis de ranger la vaisselle et j'arrive !

-- Laisse donc les filles s'en occuper, sourit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-- Oh, quand même !

-- Elles sont encore trop dans le pâté pour comprendre, profites-en !

-- Gnagna, grommela Aléa en relevant la tête de sa tartine.

-- Non mais j'ai finis, repris la blonde (ndla : mais si, cendrée, blonde cendrée…La maman à Gégé quoi !!) Par contre si vous pouviez aller vider les poubelles s'il vous plaît…

-- Mais bien sûr qu'elles peuvent, répondit Jann à leur place, ce qui lui valu deux belles grimaces.

Quand Georg raccrocha et ressorti de sa chambre, il tomba sur une des jumelles, encore pas très bien réveillée, qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain en tirant au lieu de pousser…

-- Al, essaye dans l'autre sens, lui conseilla-t-il. Et habille toi un peu mieux, continua-t-il en riant, si Tom te voie les cuisses à l'air y va plus vouloir partir.

Et il reparti devant la télé en éclatant de rire. Al elle était devenue rouge en quelques secondes et triturait le pan du t-shirt de son père qu'elle prenait comme pyjama…Rendez vous compte, Georg l'avait vue les « cuisses à l'air » !! Il y avait encore des moments où elle voyait devant elle LE bassiste des Tokio Hotel et non pas le fils de la copine de son père. Mais en une journée on ne peut pas s'y faire comme ça non plus !

Elle réussit à entrer dans la salle de bain et alla rapidement prendre une douche. Elle avait réussit à coller sa sœur à la corvée de poubelles et comptait bien profiter de son avance pour être prête avant elle…Pour une fois…

Une fois lavée elle s'enroula dans une serviette éponge, sécha ses cheveux et regagna la chambre d'amie où elle avait laisser –très intelligemment –ses vêtements. Habillée, elle retourna à la salle de bain pour se coiffer correctement, fouillant à la recherche d'un bombe de laque ou d'un peu de gel. Elle ouvrit trois fois les tiroirs, regarda sur les étagères à coté du miroir mais rien…

-- Bon, c'est une urgence là donc je peux…GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEORG !!

-- Quoi ?!! Quoi, s'écria celui-ci en se ruant dans la salle d'eau.

-- Tu sais où j'peux trouver de la laque ?

-- …Attend tu viens de hurler comme ça pour…de la laque ? Bon sang mais t'es pire que Bill !

Elle lui sourie, gênée et il secoua là tête en lui tendant la bouteille qui trônait à côté des brosses à dents.

-- Ah…Héhé, j'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle. Merci.

Sa mine fit encore éclater de rire le châtain qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de la laisser finir sa toilette. Il regarda l'heure, les garçons ne devaient plus tarder à arriver…

Hina se battait depuis trois minutes avec la ficelle du sac poubelle qui refusait de se nouée sans casser. A deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, elle fit son nœud avec le plastique du sac et envoya le tout sur celui qui attendait près de l'entrée. Quelle idée de prendre du retard sur le vidage des poubelles aussi !

Elle soupira, enfila une paire de chaussure et empoigna les sacs pour sortir. Elle traversa le jardin, toujours vêtu du débardeur orange et du shorty assortie avec lesquels elle avait dormi et entrepris d'ouvrir le portillon avec les coudes sans grand succès. Elle reposa ses sac mais au moment ou elle se redressa, le portillon tournait sur ses gonds, dévoilant un grand brun aussi surprit qu'elle et qui tenait encore le bout de bois qui lui avait servit à ouvrir en l'air. (ndla : quoi vous avez jamais fait ça ? ouvrir un portillon de l'extérieur alors que la poignée est à l'intérieur ? Et ben on se sert d'une tige en bois, en métal, en ce que vous voulez pour appuyer sur la poignée u.u lol)

Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, mais l'image qu'envoyait ses yeux à son cerveau était toujours la même : Bill Kaulitz devant elle.

Bill Kaulitz avec ses yeux pas maquillés qui brillaient d'étonnement.

Bill Kaulitz avec son t-shirt juste assez long pour ne pas recouvrir ce tatouage tentant.

Bill Kaulitz avec son jean trop bas et son boxer trop haut. (ndla : lol tout dépend du point de vue)

Bill Kaulitz devant elle…en pyjama…

Alors elle fit ce que n'importe qui aurait fait dans ces circonstances :

-- Heuuuuu…

-- Ca doit être une des filles du dentiste, lança Tom en récupérant le bâton des mains de son frère pour le laisser tomber par terre.

-- J'crois que tu l'as tuée Bill, se moqua Gustav en bousculant légèrement l'intéressé.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, releva ses yeux du décolleté de la jeune fille et sourit niaisement :

-- Ge' est là ?

-- Heu…

-- Hina ?!? Tu t'en sors avec les poubelles ?

Ledit Ge' apparue à l'autre bout de l'allée et soupira. Il avait espéré une rencontre moins…Brutale. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de la colorée qui sursauta. Elle releva la tête vers lui et tourna de l'œil.

-- J't'avais dit Bill, tu l'as tuée.

-- Gus au lieu de dire des conneries aide moi à la ramener à l'intérieur, lança le châtain.

-- Pourquoi moi ?!

-- Parce que les deux autres son gros comme des allumettes et qu'il faut que quelqu'un aille vider ses foutues poubelles.

-- Ca, ça veut dire que c'est pour nous frangin, se renfrogna le chanteur.

-- On y met où ?

-- Essaye dans la benne à ordure, soupira Georg alors que le batteur passa son bras sous les épaules de l'évanouie.

Ils la portèrent jusqu'au canapé du salon, ignorant les ronchonnements des jumeaux, et ne l'eurent à peine posé qu'une tornade blanche déboula du couloir :

-- Hinaaaa !!!...Gustav ?!

-- Salut, sourit ce dernier.

-- Oh non, tu nous fait pas un malaise toi aussi, lâcha Georg en la faisant s'asseoir.

-- T'es malin toi, souffla-t-elle, de bon matin là…

-- Bon, y se sont quand même pas perdus les deux autres ?!

-- Mais nan Ge', là ils cherchent juste comment ouvrir la benne…Dis elles seraient pas jumelles tes demies sœurs là ?

-- C'est pas mes demies sœurs benêt ; mais si elles sont jumelles.

-- Et ben ça va être joyeux, s'écria-t-il avec un sourire mi-délirant, mi-dépité.

-- Bon, j'vais aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, repris le bassiste.

-- Pour lui foutre sur la gueule ? J'ai connu plus délicat comme réveil !

-- Gustav, met sur pause deux secondes…

-- J'vais récupérer les frangins.

-- Ok !

-- …Ben laissez moi toute seule c'est pas grave, bouda Aléa. Pfff…Ca devrait être interdit par la loi des truc comme ça.

-- Hmmm…

-- Hina ? Ca va mieux ?

-- …Chuis tombée non ?

-- Heu…Non. Enfin je crois pas…

-- Parce que j'ai rêver que Bill était devant la porte…

-- Heu…C'était pas un rêve, répondit son double avec un sourire gêné.

-- Ah...

Elles se regardèrent et d'un même voix poussèrent un cri à mi chemin entre la panique profonde et l'excitation hystérique, couvrant un bruit de verre brisé, un juron et un grand éclat de rire.

-- Ta gueule Gustav !! Va chercher les autres !!

Le moqueur reparti sans se calmer pour autant. Mais les jumeaux revenaient déjà de leur escapade et ils allèrent tous s'affaler dans le canapé en attendant que Georg éponge l'eau qui suintait sur le carrelage de sa cuisine.

-- Tien, s'étonna le batteur en s'installant, elles sont parties où ?

-- Elles se sont vites barrées pour pas revoir ta sale tête, lança Tom.

-- C'est pas en me voyant qu'elle c'est évanouïe j'vous rappel !

-- Me regarde pas comme ça, s'offusqua Bill, j'y suis pour rien moi. Ca fait toujours un choque de se retrouver face à la perfection !

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et son frère réussit à sortir entre deux hoquets :

-- Tu veux que j'te refasse la gueule que t'as tiré quand tu l'a vue ?!

Une bataille d'oreiller commença entre les frères à laquelle Gustav se joignit gaiement.

OoOoO

Remise de ses émotions, Hina sautait dans tout les sens dans la chambre d'amie à la recherche de son pantalon, en sous vêtements puisque le nœud de sa serviette avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps.

-- Nana calme toi ! On doit t'entendre dans toute la maison, supplia sa sœur.

-- Mais j'le trouve paaaaas !!

-- T'as regarder sous le lit ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, fixant sa jumelle et plongea sous le matelas alors que la deuxième soupirait bruyamment. Une fois habillée, elle se retourna vers la glace, sourit satisfaite mais déchanta rapidement.

-- Qu'est ce qui a, s'inquiéta Aléa.

-- J'ai pas apporté mon maquillage, chouina l'autre.

-- C'est pas grave va, Bill non plus est pas maquillé alors tu vois !

--…Mais ça va pas du tout ! Faut pas qu'il me voie comme ça !!

-- J'te rappel qu'il t'a vue pas coiffée, pas habillée et pas réveillée ma pauvre sœur.

-- …

-- Mais c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra je te promet !

Elle s'écopa d'une tape sur la tête et couina :

-- Hey ! Me décoiffe pas !!

-- T'en fait pas Georg t'as déjà vu pas coiffée, pas habillée et pas réveillée, railla son double.

Finalement, après une demie heure d'hésitation elles retournèrent vers le salon…qu'elles trouvèrent vide.

-- Me dit pas qu'ils sont partis, souffla la décolorée.

-- On a pas la poisse à ce point quand même… !

-- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Elles se retournèrent très lentement, les yeux brillants, pour se retrouver face au sourire plus que célèbre de Tom. Et celui-ci ne faisait que s'agrandir.

-- Alors ?

Hina donna un coup de coude à sa sœur pour qu'elle dise quelque chose mais celle-ci ne trouva rien d'autre que :

-- Ben…Vous… ?

Sa sœur se passa la main sur le visage, fusilla sa jumelle du regard avant de lancer un sourire gêné au guitariste qui finit par éclater de rire.

-- Aller venez, on va commencer le goûter.

-- Déjà ?

Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire que de toute façon ils avaient faim et Al reprit toujours très intelligemment :

-- De toute façon on a finit de déjeuner y'a pas longtemps alor-AIE !! Mais pourquoi tu-

-- Par pitié tait toi, soupira Hina en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

Tom les regarda marcher, le sourire au lèvres (ndla : mate pas mes jumelles toi !!) et les suivit. Arrivé dans la cuisine il les poussa gentiment de devant la porte, en direction de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et s'y glissa lui aussi.

Si elles étaient intimidées les premières minutes, la fin de repas se termina dans le rire et une complicité agréable. Les quatre musiciens étaient beaucoup moins intimidant en privé, et se montraient sous leur vrai jour : une bande de (très) jeunes adultes avec toutes les débilités qui vont avec ! De quoi vous mettre à l'aise assez facilement.

-- Dites, lança Gustav, on avait rendez-vous à quelle heure avec David ?

S'ensuivit un blanc très significatif et les jumelles ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand ils se levèrent précipitamment et se précipitèrent vers le hall d'entrée.

-- Vous en faite pas, leur cria Gustav avant de claquer la porte, on reviendra vous embêter après !

-- J'y compte bien, répondirent-elles en même temps.

OoOoO

Alsooooooooooo?? Encore désolé pour le retards, j'epsère que vous avez aimer. Une tite review?? XD


	4. Mes demies soeurs, mon groupe et moi

**Note:** Rolalala, c'est la deuxième fois que j'vous fait le coup!!! Je suis vraiment désolée $ Pour le coup j'vous met deux chapitres. Que même. Tss chuis vraiment tête en l'air en s'moment -.- Bref, enjoy!

**Note2:** Vous avez vu la cérémonie des Goldene Karema???!! ET surtout, surtout, le speech de Bill? Il les a TOUS matter!! C'était singlant et waw quoi! Han c'que j'l'aime quand il est comme ça Billou!! (vidéo et trad sur mon blog XD thekaulitztwins.skyrock .com)

****

**Chapitre 3 : _Mes demies sœurs, mon groupe et moi_ **

En deux mois, la maison avait bien changée. La chambre d'amie était à présent occupée en permanence par les jumelles en attendant que les combles soient emménagées, la salle de bain battait ses records de fréquentation, la cuisine n'avait jamais été aussi utilisée et le bonheur y était presque palpable.

Doucement, les jeunes se liaient d'une amitié puissante, au grand soulagement de leurs parents, et Georg prenait de plus en plus à cœur son rôle de grand frère protecteur et confidents. Il leur réservait même une surprise…

« Ding dong » (ndla : huhu dédicace à ma crevette)

-- J'y vais paaaaas, hurlèrent d'une même voix les deux sœurs.

Le bassiste se traîna en grommelant hors de son lit jusqu'à le hall. Il décrocha l'interphone :

-- Oui ?

-- QUI C'EST LE PLUS BEAU ?! _MOI_ (ndla : en français dans le texte lol) !!

-- Ok j'vous ouvre les gars…

Ses trois acolytes le rejoignirent sur le pas de la porte, lui serrèrent la main et tous allèrent s'installer au salon. Ou du moins essayèrent puisque le canapé était déjà réquisitionner… !

-- Vous nous faites une places les filles, lança Tom en se plantant devant la télé.

-- Ooooh vous regardez un live, s'exclama Gustav en le poussant. C'est qui ?

-- Vous, soupira Hina d'un ton faussement blasé.

Les deux se tirèrent la langue pendant une bonne minute, augmentant au fur et à mesure le volume sonore et le guitariste finit par taper sur l'arrière de la tête de son ami en grondant :

-- C'est pas finit les gamineries ?!

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient déjà investie les espaces libres du sofa.

-- Bon, commença Georg en se tournant vers les jumelles, comme dans deux semaines on part et qu'après on pourra presque plus se voir, on c'est dit que ça pourrait être sympas de passer un peu de temps tous ensemble.

-- Tous ensemble…, commença Aléa.

-- Tu veux dire…

-- Vous quatre et…

-- Nous ? (ndla : attention, ici les « … » expriment bien une hésitation, elles enchaînent pas la phrase d'un coup !)

-- C'est un peu ça l'idée oui, sourit-il.

-- Mais je comprendrais que vous préfériez vous débarrasser rapidement du hobbit à la place, rie le batteur.

Tout le monde rie de bon cœur mais même lorsque l'euphorie fut passée, les sœurs gardèrent leur sourire béat.

-- Par contre on a pas encore trouver c'qu'on allait faire, reprit Bill assit à côté d'Hina. Mais on c'est dit que ça serait plus galant de vous laissez proposer, sourit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci rougie violement, fixant la main qui reposait désormais sur son épaule, le souffle court.

-- Aller, frangine, inspiiiire…et expire !

-- Gnagna.

Mais il est dur de calmer les battements de votre cœur quand certaines images vous reviennent en mémoire…

_Hina referma le robinet, sécha ses mains et regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était la deuxième fois que ses idoles étaient réunis dans le salon et malgré toute l'assurance et la spontanéité qu'elle possédait elle ne pouvait empêche des bouffées de chaleur ou de violents frissons la saisir dès que Bill lui souriait ou la regardait trop fixement. _

_Elle avait tellement rêver de lui… _

_Elle s'avança vers la porte mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la poignée, celle-ci bascula toute seule et le battant tourna. Elle évita le choc de peu mais celui qui avait ouvert continua dans son élan et la percuta de plein fouet, les faisant tomber sur le carrelage. _

_Elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés dans sa chute. Elle regretta aussitôt car la seul chose qu'ils purent voire furent les prunelles écarquillée de son beau chanteur. Et si elle ne voyait que ça s'était que leur visage étaient près, beaucoup trop très… _

_-- Excuse moi, souffla Bill, je t'avais pas vu… _

_-- C'est pas grave… _

_Il se releva doucement, l'aida à faire de même en attrapant sa main mais ne la lâcha plus. _

_-- Tu t'es pas fait mal ? _

_-- Non, murmura-t-elle, se sentant rougir. _

_Il replaça une mèche qui barrait le front de la jeune fille et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, la faisant frissonner. Ils étaient dangereusement proches. _

_-- C'est vrai que c'est moi que tu préfères, demanda-t-il dans un souffle. _

_-- Qui t'as dit ça, rétorqua-t-elle sans hausser le ton. _

_-- Ta sœur… _

_-- Salop'rie… ! _

_Bill sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Après tout il rendait service à tout le monde comme ça. Cette pauvre fille crevait d'envie de l'embrasser et lui commençait à trouver le temps long au point d'arrêter de compter depuis combien de mois il était seul. _

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissa sa main dans sa nuque tout en resserrant la pression de l'autre sur celle d'Hina et se cola à son corps. La surprise passée, cette dernière s'enhardit à entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser sortir sa langue qui ne rencontra que trop vite son homologue. Le brun la poussa contre le mur, alla agripper ses hanches et approfondit encore leur baiser. _

_Elle gémie légèrement quand il se fit plus fougueux, enlaça son cou pour le rapprocher encore et joua avidement avec son piercing. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, lui non plus mais quand ils se séparèrent enfin, les regrets firent leur apparition. _

_-- Je suis trop con, pesta le chanteur en faisant volte face. _

_-- Dit pas ça… _

_-- Je profite de toi alors que c'est une des choses dont j'ai horreur. _

_-- …C'est pas grave…Je…Heu…Ca m'a plu aussi alors bon… _

_Il se retourna pour croisé son regard gêné, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides. Tom lui avait tellement venté les mérites des « coups comme ça » pour combler le manque et la tentation était si grande… _

_-- De toute façon, reprit la colorée en s'avançant timidement, je suis rien de plus qu'une groupie, là maintenant… _

_-- Et moi je suis rien de plus qu'un mec en manque c'est ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire. _

_-- C'est un peu ça oui, répondit-elle avec un air moqueur. _

_--… Juste du sexe ? _

_Elle inspira profondément avant de chuchoter : _

_-- Juste du sexe._(ndla : Malheur !! Bil n'est donc pas un saint !! -.-)

-- Bill, vire ton bras de là si tu veux qu'elle réponde sans faire un malaise, rie Tom.

-- Rah mais arrêtez avec ça, se renfrogna Hina.

-- C'était tellement drôle !! Heuuuuu…BOUM !! Hahahaha !

-- Dit donc toi, gronda la deuxième jumelle, mollo avec ma tite sœur !

Et pour bien se faire comprendre elle lui balança un coussin en pleine figure. Le dreadé haussa un sourcil et un sourire sadique apparue sur ses lèvre quand il se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller (ndla : vous commenciez à penser quoi vous ?! . )

-- Non pas çaaaa !!

Elle réussit à s'échapper de ses bras, bondit hors du canapé et ils se poursuivirent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il la coince contre un mur et reprenne sa torture.

-- Des gosses, soupira Georg. Bon alors, on se les fait où ses vacances ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard complice et un demi sourire.

-- Non…Non les gars je viens de finir de me lisser les-

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, étouffé par le poids de trois abrutis qui le martyrisaient de coup de coussins et de chatouilles. Il tenta vainement de reprendre le dessus mais à trois contre un…Il réussit quand même à coincer la tête de ses deux amis sous ses bras, ça n'était pas si mal !

Ce ne fut qu'une fois leur fou rire calmé et les deux autres revenus qu'ils purent (essayer) de reprendre leur conversation. Finalement ils iraient simplement dans la maison de campagne de la grand-mère de Gustav, perdu dans la cambrousse allemande loin de toute civilisation, parfait quand on voulait de la tranquillité…Ou quand on était trop connu pour faire du camping comme tout le monde.

-- Bon alors on dit quinze heures chez Gus, redemanda le bassiste alors que les garçon s'apprêtaient à partir.

-- Yep, répondit celui-ci. Et essayez de vous faire discret, je crois pas qu'ils aient encore repéré ma maison… !

-- Si ce cher Tom veut encore prendre son bus…, ironisa le brun.

-- Ben la prochaine fois tu rateras pas ton permis !

-- Je t'emmerde ! Tu verras demain j'aurai un jolie lettre avec un papier rose dedans !

-- N'empêche que-

-- Tom !

-- J'allais dire qu'elle est très bien ma voiture, rétorqua-t-il en tirant la langue.

-- Mais oui.

-- Elle est pas belle, s'enquit-il auprès des filles.

-- Ben…Il en faut pour tous les goûts hein, lâcha Hina avec une moue.

-- Vous y connaissez rien, conclu le guitariste en activant l'ouverture des portières.

-- …Attend c'est ta bagnole qui couine comme ça, s'exclama Al.

-- Tien, renchéri Bill en relevant le menton, j't'avais dit qu'elle faisait des bruits bizarres !!

-- Remarque ça va bien avec tes p'tits cris là, rie la colorée.

-- Mes p'tits cris ??

-- Mais siiii ! « Ahouuuuu », imita-t-elle en se tordant de rire.

Tout le monde la suivit dans l'hilarité alors que Tom faisait mine de bouder.

-- T'en fait pas, confia Al avec un sourire débile au lèvres, moi j'les aime bien tes p'tits cris.

Et elle repartie dans son fou rire.

-- Mouais…Bon, c'est pas que j'm'en prend plein la gueule mais on pourrait pas y aller ?

-- Ooooh l'est véxé le Tomiii, s'exclama la plus vielles des sœurs en lui tirant la joue.

-- Viens pas pleurer si j'te chatouille après toi !!

Elle lui tira malicieusement la langue et déposa un bisou papillon sur son autre joue. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement mais elle s'attaquait déjà aux autres…

-- Al, soupira sa sœur, tu m'explique pourquoi tu dis au revoir à Ge' aussi ?

-- Hum…Héhé !

Ils finirent leurs embrassades en se moquant d'elle et les deux groupes repartirent chacun de leur côté.

-- Dit moi frangine, sourit Hina une fois à l'intérieur, tu serais pas en train de dragouiller (ndla : les néologismes sont de retouuuur !!) Tom là par hasard ?

L'intéressée s'étrangla avec sa salive sous le regard rieur des deux autres et réussit à articuler un « Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? » entrecouper de toux.

-- Je sais pas, t'es vachement plus convaincante quand tu veux que j'arrête de te chatouiller… !

-- Oh ça va hien !

-- …Fait attention Al…

_Sert moi fort…_

Un silence gêné s'installa que Georg finit par brisser en lança tout sourire :

-- Et ben ça va être sympas ses vacances !! Avec un peu de chance ça deviendra un futur tube : mes demies sœurs, mon groupe et moi.

Le rire résonna encore une fois dans le hall et les mauvais souvenirs qui avaient essayé de refaire surface retournèrent dans les limbes de l'esprits…

OoOoO

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolé pour le retard. Je met le chapitre 4 tout de suite pour me faire pardonner!_


	5. Feuer der Holle

**Note: **et voilà le deuxième XD On rentre dans le vide du sujet, j'espère que la chute ne sera pas trop brutale lol. J'attends vos avis et je vous promet que le chapitre 5 va dépoter!! Enjoy!

****

**Chapitre 4 : _Feuer der Hölle_**_ (feux de l'enfer) _

Le jour du départ, une Mercedes noir, raffinée et élégante, se gara sur l'allée gravillonnée de la maison des Schäfer. Le jeune homme qui attendais derrière la fenêtre sourit en voyant son ami de chanteur sortir fièrement de la voiture, clé en main, lançant un sourire narquois à son jumeaux qui claquait la porte côté passager.

-- Tu vois, j'me suis pas perdu, moi !

-- Ca va, c'était la première fois que j'allais chez Gus tout seul, rétorqua le dreadé.

-- Moi aussi… !

-- Tss…

-- Bon, les affreux, gronda le blond en leur ouvrant la porte, vous arrêtez de vous chamailler ? On attendait plus que vous !

-- Oooooh, s'écria Hina depuis la fenêtre du salon, c'est ta voiture Bill ??!

-- Héhé.

-- Et ben voilà, ça ressemble à une auto ça au moins, lança-t-elle à l'intention du guitariste.

-- Elle est très bien ma voiture !! Parce qu'on va s'amuser pour caser tous les bagages dans son mini coffre là, se renfrogna-t-il.

-- Tom, on prend le monospace de ma mère, rappela le batteur.

-- Oui bon ça va !

Le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur à mesure que les immeubles de la ville laissaient place aux champs de rase campagne. Bill se plaignait que les routes en mauvais état allaient abîmer sa peinture toute neuve, ce à quoi son double s'empressait de répondre en vantant les mérites de sa Cadillac. Pas étonnant que les jumelles soient montées avec les plus vieux la plupart du trajet...!

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, prenant une chambre pour deux, avant d'aller s'affaler dans l'herbe derrière la maisonnette. Cette semaine de tranquillité s'annonçait bienfaisante pour tous.

Enfin, tranquillité, c'était un bien grand mot le soir venu !

Les jumelles avaient en effet décidé de ne pas se coucher tôt et d'imposer leur rythme à tout le monde. Ainsi, le premier jour, alors que les garçons jouaient au poker sur la table de jardin, le son de la télé fut monté à fond, les laissant un peu trop bien entendre une série porno gay (ndla : niiiiihaaaaaaa !! ptdr).

-- Heureusement qu'on est perdu au milieu de nulle part, rie Gustav, les voisins se seraient poser des questions !

-- Elles ont disjoncter, soupira Tom en commençant à sortir des cartes de son jeu pour les poser sur le tapis, mais il n'empêche que j'ai ga-

-- HAAN TU LA SENS ?!!

Hina venait de hurler ça à trois centimètres de son oreille, le faisant violement sursauter et envoyer ses cartes en l'air ; l'autre enchaînait déjà avec un tonitruant :

-- ELLE EST BONNE ! OUI !!

Et elles repartir aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivée, écroulées de rire. Les musiciens, le choc passés, les suivirent eux aussi dans leur fou rire.

Le lendemain, prévoyant, ils avaient débranchés le câble de la parabole et si Aléa avait abandonné, sa sœur s'était empressée de lancer un DVD live d'un groupe de métal. Au bout de quelques chansons elle et le batteur s'étaient retrouvés à sauter sur le canapé en jouant d'instruments invisibles et reprenant les paroles avec des voix…ma foie assez effrayante quand on ne s'y attendait pas !

Le concert s'était fini par terre pour ces deux là, sous une avalanche de coussins qui cherchaient à les faire taire.

-- C'est pas moi qu'est eu l'idée, s'écria la colorée en réussissant à s'échapper.

-- Ah ouais ?! tu vas voire toi !!

Le blond se dégagea lui aussi pour attraper la fugitive par la taille, la renvoyer sur le canapé et l'assaillir de chatouilles.

Les quatre autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils se rendirent compte de leur position ambiguë et se relevèrent le rouge aux joues. Et pendant que Georg s'empressait de charrier son ami, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur la deuxième sœur pour lui réserver le même sort…Enfin non, Tom se jeta sur elle.

Hina les regarda un instant, soupira et lança un sourire à sa moitié qui l'appelait à l'aide.

-- Rêve ma vieille, tu te débrouilles !

OoOoO

Troisième jour en communauté. Pas assez pour que les premières tensions se fassent sentir. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Tom alors qu'il remettait en place ses dread et sortait de sa chambre, près à descendre rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

-- Tom ? Je peux te parler, demanda Hina en se postant devant lui.

-- Heu…Ben oui si tu veux.

Elle ne continua pas mais le dépassa, s'engouffra dans une des pièces de l'étage en laissant la porte ouverte et attendit qu'il la suive.

-- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lança-t-il un peu étonné par la lueur de ses yeux.

-- Que les choses soient claires : tu fais du charme à ma sœur, OK. Mais si j'apprends que tu lui a causé le moindre soucis, que tu l'as forcée ne serait-ce qu'à t'embrasser, je te jure que je te tue.

Il resta sans voix devant le regard brûlant et menaçant qui fit ployer le sien et mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes à murmurer :

-- Ca n'était pas dans mes intentions…

-- Je te préviens juste, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle. La lueur avait disparu et son cœur calma ses battements.

-- Je comprends, sourit-il en se faisant rassurant. Tu veux la protégée et j'ai pas forcément très bonne réputation…

-- Pas vraiment non.

-- J'ai pas pour habitude de maltraiter mes copines tu sais.

-- Je t'ai dit, je te préviens juste.

-- Hum…

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir sans rien ajouter mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour souffler :

-- Et je ne la protège pas, c'est elle…

-- Que… ?Hein ?

-- C'est elle qui me protège.

Son ton était soudain mélancolique et le pauvre guitariste ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Encore moins quand elle rajouta en tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux vides :

-- Elle me protège de moi-même.

-- Mais…Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

-- Je suis rongée par les feux de l'enfer Tom.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, le dreadé frissonna et elle reprit sa marche. Lui essayait de calmer le tremblement compulsif de ses mains et d'oublier cette phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête…Feuer der Hölle…

OoOoO

_Bon il est plus court que d'habitude mais j'étais obligée de couper là. Et puis comme vous en avez eu deux en un week end..XD  
__Review please!!_


	6. ne jamais tenter le diable

**Note**: Thro fait chier il a pas enregistrer la mise à jour du document du coup j' vous ai remit le chapitre 4 -- Chais pas pourquoi ça merde comme ça T.T Dsl les gens et merci à fenouilledu77 de me l'avoir signaler!

**/!\RATING M/!\**

**Note2**: bon, ben j'ai un peu la flemme de vous refaire la mise en page dsl. Alors...j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que je stresse un peu là...

**Chapitre 5 : _Note à moi-mêmene jamais tenter le diable…_ **

La nuit avait permit à Tom de mettre de côté la menace troublante de la jeune fille. Il fut le dernier à descendre déjeuner et se retrouva donc seul à table. Des bruits de conversations niaisardes lui indiquèrent que les autres avaient encore passé la matinée devant une série débile et il laissa tranquillement la lumière qui rayonnait derrière les rideaux de la cuisine le faire émerger.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent sur des restes de rêves jusqu'à ce que :

-- Bouh !

Il sursauta violement, envoyant valser sa cuillère de céréales, son cœur lancé dans une course folle, mais se calma dès qu'il entendit le rire mutin d'Aléa.

-- Toi, grogna-t-il, tu vas me le payer !

-- Ouuuh ! J'ai peur ! Le grand méchant Tom pas réveillé avec du lait partout va me mangeeer !

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du « grand méchant Tom » qui se leva d'un bond et coinça sa proie entre le frigo et son corps, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Son sourire s'agrandit mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est qu'elle avance son visage du sien pour déposer un léger bisou au coin de sa bouche.

Profitant d'une seconde de relâchement due à la surprise, la fille aux cheveux blanc se faufila sous le bras gauche du guitariste et s'enfouit vers le salon en s'écriant :

-- T'auras la suite quand tu te sera brosser les deeeents !!

Le décrire en un mot ? Sur le cul. (ndla : oui je sais ça fait trois -.-) Cette fille avait encore plus d'audace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé…Mais il aimait drôlement ça !

OoOoO

Hina soupira bruyamment quand des bruits de pas dans le couloir firent bondirent sa jumelle hors du canapé et partir dans leur direction en sautillant. Non, elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette relation. Non, elle ne tenait pas à voire sa sœur dans le lit de ce gamin. Non, elle ne supporterai pas de la consoler quand il l'aurait quitté mais quoi de plus normal ?

Surtout quand on connaissait son histoire…

_-- Nana, sert moi fort. _

_-- Plus jamais, plus jamais je te jure. Je le tuerais. _

_-- Sert moi… _

-- J'ai comme l'impression que ça t'enchante pas trop tout ça, chuchota Gustav assis à côté d'elle.

-- Pas trop non.

-- Tu sais de toute façon quand on sera en studio…

-- Je sais Gustav, je sais tout ça. Mais c'est ma sœur jumelle, je n'aime pas la voire malheureuse.

-- Elle ne l'est pas pour le moment, si ?

-- …Non…

-- Laisse la vivre, profiter de la vie.

-- Hum…

_-- Je le tuerais._

-- Aller, arrête de t'angoisser, c'est une grande fille.

Le batteur s'enhardit à poser sa main sur celle de la colorée, un sourire timide au visage auquel elle répondit franchement. Même si ses joues s'étaient un peu échauffées…Ne faisait-elle pas la même bêtise ?

Georg les regarda discrètement. C'était pire que les feux de l'amour dans cette maison !

-- Bon, s'exclama soudain Bill, faisant sursauter tout le monde, c'est pas qu'on s'emmerde là, mais un peu quand même !

Un éclat de rire ponctua sa phrase, lui arrachant un soupire :

-- Et je veux pas être témoin auditif de ce qui se trame là haut. Alors on sort ?

-- J'veux bien moi, lança le blond, mais où ? A part des vaches y'a rien ici ! (ndla : Fay-le-Clos mon amouuuur !! ptdr)

-- On a tous le permis, on peut bien faire 10 kilomètres pour se trouver un bar, un ciné je sais pas moi !!

-- Déjà je dirais plutôt…15 kilomètres, pour arriver au village le plus proche, corrigea Gustav avec un sourire en coin, et puis pour le ciné, n'y pense même pas.

-- Pff…

-- Par contre y doit y avoir un bar… !

-- Ben voilà ! Ca nous fera prendre l'air un peu. Vous en dites quoi ?

Les deux acolytes se retournèrent vers leurs amis restés muets mais n'obtinrent rien de plus.

-- Ya un problème ?

-- Je sais pas, souffla Georg. Hina est dans les vapes depuis dix minutes…

Pour appuyer ses dires, il agita sa main devant les yeux grands ouvert de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas, immobile et pâle.

-- Elle a quoi, s'inquiéta Gustav.

-- Je s-

-- JE LE TUERAIS !!!

Les trois musiciens la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés haleter comme si elle avait couru un cent mètre et se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-- Ge'…murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Celui-ci la prit rapidement dans ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement en embrassant ses cheveux. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille pour aller s'écraser sur le t-shirt de ce protecteur alors qu'elle avouait, toujours en sourdine :

-- J'ai peur…

-- Je…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle soupira. Un nouvel éclat de rire troubla le silence qui s'était installé et elle se crispa.

-- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, la réconforta le bassiste, je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-- C'est pas ça…

-- Alors dit moi Hina…

-- J'ai peur…de moi…

OoOoO

Georg repoussait au maximum l'heure du retour. Attablé avec les trois autres à la terrasse du petit bistrot il regardait sa presque petite sœur se forcer de plus en plus à sourire devant les bêtises de Gustav. Bill ne laissait jamais le silence s'installer, entamant des débats sur tout et n'importe quoi avec elle : du dernier album de Green Day jusqu'aux marques d'eye-liner, tout y passait. Tout sauf ce qui aurait pu avoir un rapport avec leurs amis restés à la maison…

Hina leur était reconnaissante de lui changer les idées mais plus le soleil baissait dans le ciel, plus son cœur se serrait. Elle voulait rentrer.

Soit.

Une demie heure plus tard, la voiture était garée et le canapé réinvestie. Aléa s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, deux bras autour de sa taille, des lèvres dans son cou.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance plutôt agréable, comme si la proximité de sa jumelle avait suffit a rasséréner la plus jeune du groupe, au moins pour un moment. Tom la surveillait du coin de l'œil, évitant de se montrer trop entreprenant avec sa petite amie, l'image de son regard toujours en mémoire. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle veuille protéger sa sœur d'une peine de cœur mais elle n'en restait pas moins assez effrayante et il ne tenait pas à s'attirer ses foudres. Il n'avait même pas osé parler de l'incident avec Al !

OoOoO

Ils ne sortirent de table qu'à vingt deux heures et le bassiste proposa joyeusement de se « faire un DVD ». Etonnamment, tout le monde opta pour la comédie, à croire que le malaise restait trop palpable dans l'atmosphère lourde de la maison. Mais avec l'aide d'un pack de bières, les rires résonnèrent à nouveau.

A son habitude, Tom du aller se vider la vessie avant la fin, récoltant les moqueries des autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Hina avait quitté le canapé quelques minutes après son départ pour rapprovisionner le stock de bouteilles. Bouteilles auxquelles, soit dit en passant, elle n'avait pas touchées…

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il ne s'inquiéta donc pas, se demandant seulement s'il n'avait pas fermé à clé. Il resta devant le lavabo et ferma les yeux, persuader qu'il s'agissait d'Aléa.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, et il senti un souffle contre son oreille :

-- Je t'avais prévenu…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ouvrit les yeux, frissonnant de peur et se crispa quand il vit Ses yeux.

Elle le retourna et l'envoya violemment contre le placard.

-- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la toucher.

-- Je…C'est elle qui-

-- Ta gueule… !

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'hausser le ton, le guitariste était déjà mort de peur devant son regard foudroyant, presque dément.

-- Je t'avais prévenu…

-- Mais j'ai…j'ai rien fait, couina-t-il, incapable de préserver un soupçon de fierté ni de contrôler ses tremblements.

Elle se colla à lui, le visage déformé par un rictus méprisant et vint souffler sur ses lèvres. Une première larme dévala la joue du dreadé.

-- Bien sur que si…

-- N-non, j'te jure !

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Son cœur cherchait à fuir hors de sa poitrine, ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober tant ses genoux tremblaient, ses yeux pleuraient douloureusement. Ce n'était plus de la peur, c'était un effroi viscéral…Juste à la vision de ses yeux, de ce regard…Dévoré par les feux de l'enfer…

-- Tu as couché avec elle Tom, susurra-t-elle.

-- M-mais…elle était d'accord ! Je te jure je ne l'ai pas-

-- Tu as couché avec elle, se contenta-t-elle de répéter.

Sa voix état morte, glaciale et broya son esprit entre ses doigts monstrueux. Le jeune homme senti ses poumon se figer et ouvrit désespérément la bouche pour happer de l'air. Elle enserra sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents et la mordit jusqu'à se qu'il consente à croiser son regard où sévissait un véritable incendie.

_Feuer der Hölle_.

-- Je t'avais prévenu.

Sa main glissa lentement vers le bas de ses t-shirts, se faufila dessous et imposa son contact gelé au ventre de sa victime. Les tremblements de Tom cessèrent aussitôt, tout comme le moindre de ses mouvements. La terreur rongeait son corps et lui empêchait toute retraite alors que cette main dégrafait son baggy. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

-- Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, murmura Hina avant d'aller mordre son cou jusqu'au sang.

Sa main descendit encore, s'engouffra sous le boxer et se fit soudain plus brutale. La colorée empoigna le sexe de sa proie, y appliqua quelque rapides va et viens afin de le réveiller et y enfonça ses ongles. Il gémit sous la douleur, essaya de la supplier d'arrêter mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Il n'était plus capable d'autre chose que de pleurer son dégoût et sa peur.

Elle resserra son étreinte, reprit des mouvements plus brutaux, mettant à vif la peau tendue de sa virilité, la tordant, l'écrasant sans ralentir, sans se radoucir jusqu'à se qu'il jouisse. Et lui pleurait, pleurait, pleurait…Maudissant ce foutu corps de ressentir malgré la douleur, un semblant de plaisir…

-- HINAAAA !!!

La porte de la salle d'eau venait de s'ouvrir à la volée et sa jumelle lui asséna une gifle qui la fit tomber par terre.

Elle cligna des paupières et Aléa se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur et chuchotant d'innombrables « Pardon de n'avoir rien vu » noyés au milieu des derniers sanglots de Tom…

**_OoOoO_**

**_Alors? J'ai perdu du monde?! lol  
J'attends vraiment impatiemment vos avis, j'en ai chier pour faire ce chapitre! Les explications arrivent dans le prochain XD_**


	7. ich bin nicht ich

**Note**: Hallo leute! avant que vous ne veniez tous chez moi pour assassiner cette pauvre Hina (lol) laissez moi vous proposer de lire ceci XD Vous devriez y trouver quelques explication quand a ce...heu...comportement étrange...rhum...  
Mais si Tom je t'aime quand même! lol

****

**Chapitre 6 : _Ich bin nicht ich._**_(je ne suis pas moi) _

Hina resta interdite, les fesses par terre. Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver là ? Elle se rappelait le film mais après…Plus rien.

Sa sœur ne cessait de s'excuser et de la bercer, mais s'excuser de quoi. Elle la laissa la relever et remarqua à ce moment là Tom assis contre le placard, le pantalon défait, la respiration difficile et les joues inondées.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle fixa sa main droite comme si s'était un monstre répugnant. Ses ongles étaient couverts de sang.

Bill fit irruption, se figea un instant devant ce spectacle désolant mais secoua vite la tête et se précipita pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu, demanda-t-il à Al alors que son double s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

-- Je…Je suis désolé, explosa-t-elle en sanglot. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte et l'arrêter !! J'aurai du le voire avant qu'elle…

-- Avant qu'elle quoi… ?

Tom serra un peu plus son t-shirt et se recroquevilla contre son corps. La décolorée n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots, secouée par des hoquets de larmes et de remords.

-- …Je l'ai…violé…

-- TAIS TOI HINA !!

Aléa pleura plus fort, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains alors que le brun fixait sa sœur d'un air ahuri.

-- Qu-Quoi ?

-- Je…Je…

La jeune fille fixait toujours sa main, reculant vers la sortie comme si elle pouvait s'en éloigner. Son dos cogna contre le mur, la sortant de sa léthargie et son regard se posa sur ce corps tremblant et ramassé sur lui-même. C'est d'une voix noyée de larmes qu'elle supplia :

-- Tuez moi…

-- Sort, ordonna le chanteur…SORT !!

OoOoO

Georg commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. En entendant Bill hurler ils s'étaient précipités, lui et Gustav, dans le couloir pour y trouver une Hina complètement perdue et en larmes qui refusait qu'ils l'approchent. Aléa était vite apparue et avait enlacé sa sœur, nous priant du regard de regagner le salon avec elles sans poser de question.

Un quart d'heure qu'ils se taisaient en attendant que les jumeaux reviennent et que les explications puissent enfin êtres faites. Et le bassiste ne supportait plus de voire les deux filles sangloter dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-- Je crois qu'il va lui falloir une très bonne raison pour que je ne réponde pas à sa demande, cracha le brun qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, seul.

-- Tom n'est pas là, demanda le batteur.

-- …

Il n'insista pas. Ni ne demanda ce qu'était sa fameuse demande : les yeux du jeune homme fusillaient les sœurs avec une haine sans nom.

-- Bill, murmura l'aînée, je voudrais que Tom écoute lui aussi.

-- Il dort. Ne prononce plus jamais son nom !

Un sanglot fit tressauter la jeune fille mais elle releva quand même la tête et commença d'une voix sans émotion, comme si elle s'était détachée de tout.

-- Hina est malade. C'est une forme de schizophrénie dont je ne saurai vous dire le nom exact. Je pensais…Je pensais qu'elle était guérie ; elle n'avait plus eu de crises depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça que…Que je n'ai pas fait attention…

Elle s'arrêta, inspira profondément, s'assura que tout le monde suivait et reprit :

-- Mais toute l'histoire ne commence pas là. A l'origine c'est…de ma faute.

Une pause, interminable et un nouveau soupire.

-- Il y a neuf ans, quand nos parents se sont séparés, c'est ma mère qui avait obtenu la garde. On vivait avec son amant, celui-là même qui avait détruit notre famille et nous le détestions autant que lui nous haïssait. Il a commencé à être violent, cachant ses coups sous de l'autorité parentale pour que notre mère ne voie rien. Et puis…Un jour que j'étais toute seule à la maison, il…Il a commencer à me dire qu'il voulait qu'on disparaisse de sa vie. Que nous n'étions pas dans ses plans. Et que si on ne voulais pas partir de nous même ils nous donnerait une bonne raison. J'étais morte de trouille et il…Si Hina n'était pas rentrée à ce moment là je crois que…

Une unique larme s'échappa de son œil, sa main se resserra sur celle de son double et elle reprit encore une fois, douloureusement.

-- Elle m'a jurée. Elle m'a jurée qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne me faire du mal. Que s'il m'approchait encore elle le tuerait…On avait à peine 9 ans et c'est à ce moment que ça s'est déclancher. Elle a fait sa première crise au tribunal, quand Papa a récupéré la garde. Ce salaud était là, avec son horrible sourire, et j'ai cru qu'elle devenait folle. Elle s'est mise à hurler et…C'est moi qui l'ai rendu malade, si j'avais été plus forte rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !!

Et elle s'effondra contre sa jumelle, qui n'osait regarder personne ni ouvrir la bouche.

Georg se leva et alla s'assoire près d'elles, les prenant dans ses bras et essayant de calmer les pleures de la jeune fille.

-- Je suis- désolé Bill, hoqueta-t-elle, j'aurai du l-le voire plus tôt. J'aurai pu emp-écher ça…Je voulais pas…

Mais le jeune homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard et remonta dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit qu'il était tout juste trois heures du matin mais il suffoquait trop pour se rendormir. Il devait prendre l'air.

En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son jumeau en passant devant son lit, il avança difficilement vers la fenêtre. Son entre jambe lui cuisait douloureusement lorsqu'il posa enfin ses mains contre les battant mais il essaya de ne pas y penser et ouvrit pour laisser l'air frais du petit matin effleurer sa peau. Si son corps souffrait encore, son esprit c'était complètement déconnecter, le laissant dans un brouillard vide mais apaisant. Tout était mieux que d'y repenser…

Des sanglots attirèrent son attention. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour essayer d'apercevoir quelqu'un dans la pénombre et finirent par repérer une silhouette tremblotante près du grand chêne du jardin. Il se pencha un peu et remarqua ses bras frêles s'élancer contre le tronc, rythmant les soubresauts de ses épaules au bruit mâte des poings contre le bois. Un éclat orangé le fit se figer. C'était…

-- Hina, s'exclama une voix, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-- Va-t-en !!

-- …Nana…

-- Je suis un monstre Al. Un monstre !

-- Calme toi…

-- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Al ?!!

-- Hina s'il te plais, calme toi…Tu es malade, il comprendra…Mais je t'en pris…

-- …Tu vois même à toi je fais peur. Je veux mourir, je veux mourir !!

-- Calme toi !

Elle la prit de force dans ses bras, la laissant s'effondrer en larmes et lança vers Tom, quand elle l'aperçu, un regard désemparé et fautif. Mais celui-ci le vit à peine : une main c'était posée sur son épaule, douce et réconfortante.

-- Tu n'arrive pas à dormi, demanda tout doucement le brun.

-- Hn…

-- Tu…Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-- …S'il te plais…

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le chêne mais les filles avaient disparue. Il laissa donc le contact apaisant des bras de son frère le ramener sous ses draps, échappant une grimace lorsqu'il s'y glissa.

-- Tom, on devrai aller voire un médecin-

-- Non.

Bill soupira avant de serrer son double contre lui, remontant le tissu au dessus de leur tête comme ils faisaient les soirs d'orage quand ils étaient petits. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un air frai qui s'insinuait dans leur nid douillet.

-- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-- …Bill ? Ca n'était pas elle, c'est pas possible…Elle n'était pas elle.

-- N'y pense plus Tomi.

-- Al-

-- Je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher Tom, jamais !

-- Ne parle pas comme elle… !

-- …Pardon.

-- Je…J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi…

-- N'y pense plus. Je t'aime.

Le dreadé lova sa tête dans le cou chaud de son jumeau et s'endormit finalement, bercé par le fredonnement de leur chanson et ses doigts qui couraient dans son dos. Trop de questions, trop de sentiments contradictoires, trop d'émotions pour un simple être humain, pas plus fort qu'un autre…Une nuit sans rêve, déconnectée. Juste le brouillard, deux yeux noisette et les arabesques dans ses reins.

OoOoO

_bon lui aussi est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'y peux rien ! Enfin si mais...nan XP  
Ca vous a plu? Vous en voulez toujours à Hina? lol_


End file.
